The Single Star in the Sky
by PuccaShells
Summary: Trunks, the talk of all the girls at Pan's new school. He is paying more attention to Pan than to the other girls. Is trunks interested in Pan, or is he just a purple haired stalker?


Hey, -...I am back. Well enjoy this chapter please. If you don't then...Anyway, here's some reminders. Bra is not Trunks sister. Goten is still Pan's uncle. Also, you'll see Goten in the next chapter. Well, here's the first, lucky chapter. -  
  
Pan walked through the classroom which was pretty full of other junior students. She found a seat towards the end. It felt as if all the student's eyes were upon her. I am  
  
really that pretty? She thought. No, she was thinking, of course not. Maybe because I'm just ugly...-- She slid her backpack down her shoulder, on to the marble surface  
  
of the ground. Then it was as if she crawled in to her seat. In fact this day was her first day of school. She came from America and moved here. The only reason she moved  
  
here was to do it for her parents. Her mom was sick and tired about not being near her own parents. She know's Japanese well, just as English.  
  
When the teacher entered the room the room came to a quiet hush, which surprised Pan. Usually at her old school, all the student would just keep on talking and  
  
gossiping. Here was pretty different. She looked around the room until she found a face somewhere in the front. Man he is hot! She thought in English. She didn't even  
  
notice his purple hair until after the whole school day was over. She carried two books in her hands and she started walking home. One more new thing she had to do. It  
  
was to walk home. She never walked home, but her parents assured her that it was safe because there were all these other students that walk home. She started walking  
  
across the street until she met the sidewalk. That was until.......BAM!!! BOOM!!!  
  
Pan opened her eyes to see what was going on. She looked up there was someone there but she kept looking up. Damn, she thought, too many people here are just to  
  
damn tall. Then dark eyes met up to a marble blue eyes. It was the guy in class!! She thought.  
  
"Um...er...Sorry..I mean..Gomen....." Pan kneeled down to pick up her books, and tucked her hair behind her ears as she did it.  
  
"Be more careful, little girl." .....T.T He called me little girl, she thought. Am I really that short? He bent down to pick up her second book and actually shoved it in her arms.  
  
No, he didn't gently give it to her, but shoved it. The both got up, and then got a full view of each other.  
  
"Hey," He pointed out. "Aren't you that new kid in my class?" He shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Yeah, I am. So I'm not exactly a 'little girl'." She scowled at him. He wasn't as nice as she thought he would be....T.T how sad.  
  
"Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow little girl." He waved her off and went in the opposite direction Pan was going. Urg, she thought. What a great way to make a friend.....  
  
Next day at school  
  
Pan once again entered the clean air conditioned room. She looked where she sat yesterday. It was free fortunately. There was something written on the board.. She took  
  
out her glasses because she couldn't see things that were too far away. She copied whatever was on the board in to her notebook. Then a soft deep voice interrupted her  
  
thoughts.  
  
"Pan."  
  
Her head shot up to see who called her name. Is was pretty surprising that anyone knew her name yet. It turned out that the voice belonged to that purple haired tall guy.  
  
She scowled.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Come sit here next to me, in the front." He told her. He waved the empty seat next to him. The teacher hasn't entered the room yet. He was always late.  
  
"Why do you want me to sit there?"  
  
"Because you can't see."  
  
"I can see perfectly."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Yes I can." She pointed out. "I'm wearing glasses. So I can see perfectly."  
  
"No.." Trunks shook his head. (Me: Oh so cute!! Faints Pan: --;;;) "Just sit here." He said again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So you don't need to wear your glasses."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause you look better without them. -." He winked at her. Pan just sat there.  
  
"Well, at least I don't have purple hair!" Trunks narrowed his eyes at her. Staring through her thin glasses, in to her deep eyes.  
  
"Oh! But I like my hair!" He pretended to be hurt. Trunks turned around to the front to make sure that the teacher wasn't there. He got up from his seat and made his way  
  
towards Pan through all the other students who were just talking about waving there hands frantically about it.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Trunks grabbed all her notes, pencils, and backpack. He brought it all on his desk. Pan sighed. Now there was no choice but to move to the  
  
desk right next to him....right in the front.....of the teacher...--  
  
Right then when she was heading towards the desk the teacher entered the classroom. Trunks shot around and stared towards Pan. He was mouthing "Come here" But  
  
was too scared too. But she was also too scared not too. The look on his face looked as if she didn't go to the desk then he was going to beat her up.  
  
Pan got up and she turned a light shade of red as the classroom turned quiet. Luckily the teachers back was turned towards the class, trying to gather her papers. Once  
  
she went to Trunks desk she shot out her hand. Silently demanding for her stuff. Instead....  
  
"Ah–" Trunks grabbed her wrists a little too hard for her. She practically fell in her chair. She rubbed and winced where he grabbed her wrist. The teacher started talking.  
  
Trunks must've noticed her wince because he quietly turned to her and whispered/grunted.  
  
"You okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." In fact Trunks didn't. He didn't think his grip was too hard.  
  
"Yeah." She whispered so quietly on he could here. She kept rubbing the spot where he grabbed her. Then she went back to her school work.  
  
. Lunch Time .  
  
Pan quietly went through the crowd while holding the tray of food. She looked for a spot to sit until someone called out her name. She looked around.  
  
"Right here Pan!" Pan glanced to the left. Pan smiled. It was the girl who was in her art class.  
  
"Come and sit here! . "  
  
"Okay." Pan made her way to her finally. She saw another girl next to her art classmate, Bra.  
  
"Hey, Bra."  
  
"Hi Pan. Meet my friend. Pan this is Marron. Marron, Pan."  
  
The girl in the light blond hair with lot's of makeup smiled at her. Pan couldn't tell if it was a kind smile or what. But it seemed good enough. They both smiled and said hi.  
  
Pan just listened to them. They were mostly talking about boys and who they like. Marron was talking about this guy named Trunks. I guess Trunks is pretty popular.  
  
"Hey Bra and Marron. I think I'm going to get some fresh air, I'll see you around."  
  
"Sure, see you!" They all said bye.  
  
Pan headed outside on top of the school. Which was the always warm sunny roof. She sat on the edge of the ledge. Then she put up her knees and her arms around them.  
  
Resting her chin on her knee's. She sighed. She missed most of her friends in America. But Japan isn't so bad either, she thought. Maybe it'll be better for my health.  
  
Something different, she thought again.  
  
"HEY!!" Pan tried to look around quickly, thinking it was a teacher. But instead that failed as her legs slipped and fell backwards.  
  
"AH-" She closed her eyes shut, she was expecting to meet the hard floor of the roof. But instead she didn't. She opened her eyes to see blues eyes staring at her. It's  
  
that annoying guy! She thought. She was secured by his way bigger hands than hers, on her back. While her legs were hanging over the roof.  
  
"Hey little girl, I thought I told you to be more careful next time." He smirked, as Pan squirmed out of his reach. She fixed her skirt and tucked her hair behind her ears as  
  
they kept falling out.  
  
"What are you doing here? You...You....You purple haired stalker!" Pan exclaimed. Trunks just chuckled at her remark.  
  
"How am I a stalker?"  
  
"Well, first of all. I don't even know your name..Stalker.." Pan pointed out.  
  
"Fine...My name's Trunks..." Pan's eyes widened.  
  
"Ah ha!" He said. "So you've heard of me already heh?" Pan narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Ew...you are so conceded..You stalker....Also in fact, I have heard of you. All the girls talk about you. It get's pretty annoying, because it keeps   
  
reminding of your...Oh so splendid hair."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with it? I love my hair...It's just..so....Beautiful."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "Oh how so Victorian. Why are you here anyways? I wanted to hang out here alone."  
  
"I don't know just wanted to hang out by myself too."  
  
"Well, I'm not going any where." Pan stated, lifting one hand to shade the sun out of her eyes. She tucked her raven black hair behind her ears  
  
again. They just stood there. Quietly. God know's what they were thinking about.  
  
"Can we sit down?" Pan asked, as if she were a small child to Trunks.  
  
"No." He said, rather flatly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I like standing."  
  
"Me to-...Well I'm tired." Trunks eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Damn, you get tired easily." He stared right in to her eyes as she sat again on the edge of the roof. All of a sudden Trunks sits next to Pan.  
  
"Hey," said Pan. "I thought you liked standing."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then why are you sitting?"  
  
"Because you're so clumsy, I bet you're going to fall right over the roof." Pan eyed him. Then all of a sudden without any warning she gave him her best shove as he fell.  
  
She didn't know which way he fell because she was already off to her next class.  
  
Well, there's the first chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it, so would you so kindly review? If I don't get more than 20 reviews then I wont update...Hahaha I'm just joking, so please review, and I'll see you in the next chapter.  
See you! - 


End file.
